


I'll stay with you

by BuildGlines



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Nightmares, Psychological Trauma, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuildGlines/pseuds/BuildGlines
Summary: Nils is dreaming again. His powers are causing him to see a painful vision, but Fae saves him from his pain.
Relationships: Fae/Nils (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	I'll stay with you

**Author's Note:**

> Again I need to say that they are several years older, before somebody gets the wrong idea.

Nils shuddered, wrenching his eyes open. Fire and Brimstone surrounded him, consuming everything in its path. He herd bangs followed by screams. Nils couldn’t move, or even feel his body. His head wouldn’t stop hurting, and painfully got worse as time went on. He started to yell for help, but it was drowned out by the ever-increasing sounds of destruction and death.  
In his panic, he noticed a woman with indigo colored hair lying on the ground, drenched in her own blood. Slowly the woman reached out her hand towards him.  
“Nils… Nils…” the woman weakly repeated. Nils yelled louder, his senses driving him insane.

“Nils…”

“NILS!”

Nils gasped, jerking himself upward, panting.

“Nils! Its okay… You’re safe with me…” said a firm, but quiet voice.

Nils could feel a warm hand on his chest. He turned around and saw his wife, Fae, gently hugging him from his right arm. A moment of silence passed between them as Nils’s head cleared and his breathing slowed. Nils slowly lowered himself back upon the bed, guided by Fae. She moved her hand off Nils’s chest to interlock fingers with his right hand as Fae laid on her side, next to him.  
Nils opened his mouth, but Fae shushed it with her left hand. With a large sigh, Nils relaxed himself, letting Fae’s warmth spread. Her cream colored wings emerged from her back, enveloping the room in a soft golden light. Her wings wrapped Nils in a soft embrace, which relieved Nils’s tense muscles.

After what seemed like forever, Nils’s headache vanished. Fae seemed to know, and retracted her wingspan. She gave Nils a small kiss on the cheek.   
“Are you feeling better now?” she asked. Nils responded by nodding slowly at her. “Did you have another vision?” Fae asked, her face filling with worry as Nils nodded in response. “The same one?” 

“Yes..” Nils weakly said. “I saw fire… blood… and death…” She buried her head in his shoulder as he talked. “Don’t worry Nils, Fae is here, you’ll be fine.” She said, snuggling him.

“Fae?” Nils finally responded.

“Yes, love?” Fae responded.

“Why do you care?”

This question caused Fae to freeze in place. “Why would Fae not care?” she responded, an inquisitive look forming on her face. “We’re supposed care for each other, right?”

“I’m not deserving of your care.” Nils protested, wriggling out of Fae’s hug. “I make you worry for nights on end, and I give nothing in return!”

Fae put a hand on his shoulder. “Nils, honey-”

“No! I don’t need your fake sympathy!” Nils yelled, smacking her hand away. “You only care for me because you feel obligated to!”

“Nils, that’s not true-”

“I have visions of the future I’m powerless to prevent, I’ve seen countless others die and sacrifice themselves in my place, and I have no idea how to be a father!” Nils shifted his head upward, tears streaming down his face. “I’m just a horrible Drakin mutant that only attracts trouble!”

The room fell silent as Nils cupped his head in his hands. Nils’s ears picked up something, faint…  
He turned around to Fae, whose face was scrunched up and red from crying.

“Ah-” Nils had realized what he had done. “F-Fae, I’m-”

“I think before you apologize to me, you need to apologize to yourself.” Fae said firmly.   
She sighed. “I don’t know or understand the feelings you have, or will ever know the trauma you faced,” Fae leaned towards Nils. “but I do know this. I know that our love isn’t fake.” She used a free hand to place it against Nils’s chin. “We didn’t fall in love out of circumstance or guilt. We fell in love because we knew how much we needed each other.” Fae moved her hand onto Nils’s cheek. “That’s what I believe, at least. You may not agree with me, but I know that deep down, you know that my words are true.” After she had finished this statement, Fae slowly moved Nils’s head close to her own, sharing a soft, loving kiss together. They stayed there for a few minutes, enjoying the warmth of each other’s lips. 

When they parted, Nils blushed. “I-I see… I was foolish to step out of line like that… Thank you, Fae.”

Fae gave off a bright smile, “Fae promised that she would keep you company, didn’t I?”

Nils smiled, “Thanks again, Fae, for everything.”

Fae shook her head, “No, thank you for everything.”

A chuckle came from Nils, “Okay, if you say so.”

The couple slowly laid themselves back onto the bed and underneath the covers.

“I love you.” Fae said, hugging him.

“I love you too, Fae.” Nils responded, returning the hug with one of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> HNNG My heart still wrenches whenever I read this. This is the first angst i've written for them and I'll certainly be doing more in the future!


End file.
